1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication terminal which performs a handoff between communication modes whose communication capabilities are different from each other, and also relates to a communication method in a case of performing the handoff.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a mobile communication system using a CDMA (code division multiple access) mode, a plurality of modes are generally adopted and introduced as modes for transmitting data containing moving image data transmitted and received by applications such as an IP videophone.
For example, in cdma2000, followings are specified as modes for transmitting data: a communication mode (1x) using circuit switching; a communication mode (1x EV-DO Rev. 0) realizing data rates (transmission speed) of approximately 153.6 kbps for an uplink and approximately 2.4 Mbps for a downlink by using a packet switching mode; and a communication mode (1x EV-DO Rev.A) which further speeds up those communication modes, and which realizes data rates (transmission speed) of approximately 1.8 Mbps for an uplink and approximately 3.0 Mbps for a downlink (for example, refer to “cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface 3GPP2 C.S0024 Version 4.0,” 3GPP2, October 2002 (Section 8.5.6.1, Section 9.3.1.3.2.3.2), and “cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface 3GPP2 C.S0024-A Version 1.0,” 3GPP2, March 2004 (Section 14.2.1.3.1.1, Section 14.3.1.3.1.1)).